


Великий морпоркский досуг

by morcabre



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Baseball, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: В Анк-Морпорке появилась новая игра.





	Великий морпоркский досуг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Great Morporkian Pastime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/814597) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



_«Бейсбол — почти единственная справедливая вещь на свете. При трех страйках даже самый лучший адвокат в мире не сможет тебе помочь». Билл Вик_

Астрономы говорят — обычно вне зависимости от того, хотим мы слушать или нет, — что во вселенной миллиарды звезд. Они скапливаются в галактики, может, из-за физики, может, из-за одиночества, а может, потому что кто-то упомянул коктейли за два доллара. Миллиарды звезд, словно песчинок, каждая со своими планетами, или кометами, или, по крайней мере, крутой сверхновой на начальной стадии эволюции.

И это только в нашей вселенной, не говоря уж о всех параллельных и паразитирующих, и не-совсем-здешних измерениях, всех невозможных и невероятных вселенных, только и ждущих возможности прорваться вперед.

Из-за этого люди иногда чувствуют себя ничтожными. Но и в их жизни есть свои прелести. Прелестные мягкие постели, например. Пицца тоже ничего так. Они даже в конце концов изобрели мини-духовку, совершеннейший прибор в этом мире. К тому же, есть еще водка с разными вкусами.

И, конечно, сколько бы ни было миров, кто бы ни населял их, одно известно наверняка: существует не так уж много вещей, которые можно делать с мячом и палкой.

***

 

— Объясни-ка мне еще раз.

Сэм Ваймс стоял в траве, совсем рядом с покрытыми грязью древними и таинственными руинами на Бугре, которые, если бы город только пришел в себя, стали бы престижной недвижимостью. Он задумчиво почесал затылок, ероша волосы.

— Тут все дело в загадочных цифрах, иннингах, аутах и всяком таком, — ответил Наверн Чудакулли. — Я и не делаю вид, что понимаю, но парни серьезно увлеклись.

Ваймс наклонился, и маленький белый мячик просвистел над его головой.

— Мои тоже. Поэтому мы и здесь, верно?

— Я здесь, потому что они пообещали бесплатный ланч для… — Чудакулли опустил взгляд на табличку в руке. — Реф…?

— Рефери, — ответил Ваймс. — Моркоу сказал, это клатчское слово.

— Значит, клатчцы придумали эту игру?

— Не думаю. Не знаю, на самом деле. Во всяком случае, никто не создает проблем, — ответил командор Стражи. Он прикрыл глаза рукой и обвел взглядом поле, по которому бежали несколько мужчин и бросали мячи. — Эй, Звон! — закричал он.

— У меня тут где-то есть монетка… — начал Чудакулли.

— Капрал Звон, — укоризненно пояснил Ваймс.

Капрал бросил еще один белый маленький мяч своему сокоманднику и побежал к командору. Герцог Анкский и Глава Известного Волшебства довольно переглянулись.

Звон сотворил что-то вроде формы для своей команды из старой одежды стражников и чего-то, удивительно похожего на военную амуницию. На голове его был шлем, названный круглообразным потому, что в нем его владелец выглядел так, будто надел на голову половину шара для боулинга, края которого с одной стороны были чуть загнуты, чтоб солнце не светило в глаза. Он также носил традиционную рубашку и брижди Стражи без пояса для меча и нагрудника, но зато с именем и, судя по всему, случайно выбранным числом, вышитыми на спине. В подошву его ботинок были вбиты шипы.

— Доброе утро, сэр! — восторженно сказал он. — Отличный день для игры в мяч!

— В самом деле? — поинтересовался Ваймс. — У тебя что-то на лице, капрал.

Звон потянулся руками к щекам, которые были измазаны черной краской.

— Это капрал Задранец сделала, сэр. Она говорит, так мы выглядим спортивнее. Вы прочитали правила, которые я вам дал?

— Более или менее. У меня есть пара вопросов…

— Доброе утро, командор, аркканцлер!

Все трое повернулись посмотреть на новоприбывшего, зачем-то спрятавшегося за кучей одежды.

— Доброе утро, Тупс, — поприветствовал Чудакулли молодого волшебника, показавшегося из-за кучи тряпок. На Думминге была версия формы Звона для волшебников: остроконечная шляпа с полями, оставшимися только спереди, мантия в тонкую полоску, опускающаяся чуть не до земли и с похожей вышитой символикой, и такие же ботинки с шипами.

— Мы принесли это вам, — сказал Звон, забирая что-то у Думминга и протягивая командору. Тот посмотрел на протянутый ему предмет как на особенно взрывоопасного дракона.

— И мы должны это надеть? — спросил он. Кто-то раскрасил старые доспехи в черно-белую полоску и прикрепил накидку, похожую на ту, что он обычно носил, но в той же нелестной монохромной гамме. Чудакулли уже пытался надеть похожую мантию волшебника.

— Надо проявить инициативу, командор, — сказал Чудакулли, Прославленный Спортсмен. Ваймс вздохнул и отстегнул нагрудник. Команда Стражи воодушевленно засвистела, увидев его надевающим нелепый костюм.

— Ну, Звон, — продолжил Ваймс, пока капрал разбирался с застежками на спине, — давай пробежимся по правилам еще раз.

— Да, сэр.

— Играют девять иннингов.

— Да, сэр.

— Но каждый инниг разделен пополам. То есть на самом деле их восемнадцать.

— Вроде того, сэр.

— И каждую половину иннинга одна команда атакует?

— Нападает, сэр.

— То есть один человек встает и пытается ударить этой палкой один из маленьких белых мячей, — продолжил Ваймс. — И если он ударяет его, он может попробовать занять базу, то есть одну из тех маленьких белых штук, но если его ударят мячом после того, как он ударил по нему…

— Коснутся его мячом, сэр, после несчастного случая с констеблем Громном.

— С ним все будет хорошо?

— Конечно, сэр, как только он вспомнит, кто он такой, — уверенно ответил Звон.

— То есть игроки должны коснуться его мячом, — повторил Чудакулли. — Почему они все не возьмут мяч?

— На поле может быть только один.

— А, и надающий бросает мяч, который пытается отбить игрок с битой? — спросил аркканцлер.

— Подающий, сэр, уверен, это есть в правилах, — поправил Звон.

— Прошу прощения?

— Подающий, не надающий.

— И в чем разница?

— Я не уверен, что слово «надающий» существует, — вежливо ответил Звон.

— И смысл игры в том, чтобы пробежаться по всем маленьким белым штукам и не коснуться маленького белого мяча, и выиграет та команда, у которой больше людей сможет это сделать? После восемнадцати полу-иннингов? — спросил Ваймс. Он смотрел, как Редж Башмак пытается бросить мяч, не отправив вслед за ним свою руку. Редж сделал большую перчатку, судя по всему, предназначенную для ловли мяча. Наверное, стоило бы сделать такую же для бросания.

— И после трех аутов начинается новый иннинг, — раздался голос. Капрал Звон побелел. Другие, больше привыкшие к неожиданным появлениям патриция, не обратили особого внимания.

— Доброе утро, ваша светлость, — проворчал Ваймс.

— Привет, мистер Щеботанский! — воскликнул Тупс. — Пришли посмотреть игру?

— Доброе утро, мистер Тупс. Да, мне весьма хотелось бы посмотреть игру, — ответил Леонард Щеботанский, следуя за лордом Ветинари. — Изначально это должно было стать поточным методом создания ножек стульев. Я рад, что кто-то наслаждается результатами.

Патриций с любопытством смотрел на собеседников, уперев кончик трости в грязь. Рядом с Леонардом Щеботанским он выглядел как тень худого мужчины, прикрепленная не к тому человеку.

— Доброе утро, командор, аркканцлер. Рад снова вас видеть, мистер Тупс. И вы, капрал Звон, если не ошибаюсь? Капитан команды Стражи?

— Да, сэр, Шерстяных Нозгов, сэр, — запинаясь, ответил Звон. Ветинари молчал. — Это название нашей команды, сэр. В честь наших носков. Но с буквой «з». Э… парни подумали, так будет… звучнее.

— В самом деле.

— А мистер Тупс — капитан команды волшебников, — вмешался Чудакулли, пожалев капрала.

— Острячков, — сказал Тупс.

— В честь, — медленно произнес Ветинари, — ваших шляп, мистер Тупс?

— Правильно, сэр!

— Да, удивительно, как я догадался, — протяжно произнес патриций. Он заметил, что Леонард отошел к игрокам и, судя по всему, испытывал законы физики с Битой, которая вообще-то была не Битой, а Палкой, если Ваймс правильно помнил.

— Думаю, мне лучше пойти помешать врожденному любопытству Леонарда. Прошу меня простить, джентльмены, — сказал патриций и поспешил через поле остановить гения, пока тот не придумал способ разрушить город с помощью палки и маленького белого мяча.

— Вы будете судьей домашней базы, сэр, — сказал Звон, направившись к довольно большой белой тарелке, украденной из столовой Стражи, как подметил Ваймс, символизирующей «дом». — Вы помните, что я говорил о страйках и болах?

— Если нападающий пытается отбить мяч и мажет или если он пролетает над «домом» — это страйк, — послушно повторил Ваймс. — Если не пролетает и нападающий не машет битой — это бол.

— И после четырех болов нападающий может идти.

— Ну, еще бы, — сказал Ваймс. Звон фыркнул. — И почему же я стою здесь, а Чудакулли может бегать по полю?

— Ну, сэр… мы подумали… вы отдаете больше распоряжений, сэр, и не можете превратить человека в маленькое животное, если он с вами не согласен, и вы больше привыкли, что на вас кричат, — объяснил Звон. — К тому же, все знают, что аркканцлер никогда не играет честно.

— А я играю? — спросил Ваймс.

— Ну… более честно, во всяком случае.

***

 

Ваймс всегда считал, что если ты живешь в Анк-Морпорке и действительно хочешь знать, что творится в головах его граждан, более надежного, более точного барометра публичных настроений, чем Стража, просто не существовало. И он помнил, как Чудакулли однажды сказал, что если где-то появилось большое количество магии, волшебники первыми начинают вести себя как чокнутые. Неудивительно, что первый бейсбольный матч на Диске был между командами Стражи и Незримого Университета.

Командор был почти уверен, что Моркоу захочет играть, но сердце молодого капитана принадлежало футболу, так что он вполне удовлетворился должностью Диктора, который, по мнению Ваймса, был чем-то вроде офицера по связям с общественностью между игроками и зрителями, наблюдающими с наспех возведенных трибун.

Игра оказалась и впрямь удивительной. Никто, и меньше всех рефери, полностью не понимал правила, оказавшиеся предсказуемо сложными в том смысле, в каком бывают сложными только изобретения Леонарда Щеботанского. Но как только они расставили всех по местам, спели национальный гимн, выставили на атакующую позицию первую команду, и как только он закричал: «МЯЧ В ИГРЕ», все стало казаться таким, каким и должно быть, все стало… официальным. Правильным. Как будто они годами только этим и занимались. Ваймс заподозрил влияние магии, но ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы что-то предпринимать.

— Декан готовится к подаче… Пустомент во второй базе и Редж Башмак в третьей… прости, Редж. Часть Реджа Башмака в третьей базе, остальное медленно возвращается в дом… Подача…

Сссссвист, удар!

— Страйк! — закричал Ваймс.

— Да ладно, сэр, где ваше сердце? — сказал Шнобби с битой, не обернувшись.

— Игорь удалил его много лет назад, — ответил Ваймс. — Не размахивай так широко в следующий раз, у вас вообще никакой зоны для страйка нет.

— Счет по-прежнему восемь — одиннадцать, Острячки лидируют… Вторая неистовая подача Декана…

Сссссвист, удар!

— Первый бол!

— Замечательно, Сэм! — закричала леди Сибилла, которой нравилось воодушевлять при всякой возможности. Для этой цели Звон дал ей странный маленький треугольный флаг с парой пришитых к нему маленьких шерстяных носков.

— Декан в напряжении… если это страйк, исход игры предрешен!

Свист, бац!

Шнобби и впрямь удалось попасть по мячу. Ваймс был впечатлен.

— Хороший удар, мяч летит в дальний конец поля… возможно, увидим хоумран…

Один из волшебников бежал за мячом, но наступил на мантию и споткнулся, в самый последний момент упустив его. Трое стражников прошли свои круги, и зрители встретили их успех ликованием. Ваймс заметил, что Леонард все еще держит в руке мяч, и они с патрицием о чем-то увлеченно разговаривают, склонившись друг к другу.

— Матч близится к концу, осталось два аута, и у нас ничья! — выкрикнул Моркоу. — Декан в напряжении… Дорфл будет отбивать!

Дорфл с битой, которая в его руках выглядела как спичка, добрался до базы. Он подобрал немного грязи и растер себе по рукам. Ваймс видел, что и другие игроки так делали, и ему было интересно, зачем, но, судя по всему, они и сами не знали.

— ХОТ-ДОГИ! ПААКУПАЙТЕ ХОТ-ДОГИ! — вопил Достабль. И зрители действительно покупали, несмотря на то, что в случае Достабля в названии вполне возможно звучал один из ингредиентов. — Орешки! Сувенирные программки! Без программки волшебника от стражника не отличить!

Краем глаза Ваймс заметил, как темная фигура купила пакетик соленых арахисов и заняла место с краю.

— НУ НАДО ЖЕ, — сказала фигура. — А ЗДЕСЬ ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО ВЕСЕЛО.

Ваймс так отвлекся на нее, что чуть не пропустил, как Леонард Щеботанский спустился и пересек поле.

— Острячки Незримого Университета взяли тайм-аут, — объявил Моркоу, — и, похоже, получают совет от мистера Щеботанского…

Издалека казалось, будто Леонард показывает Декану, как держать мяч. Что было полной глупостью: насколько сложно это вообще может быть? Потом Леонард коротко поклонился игрокам, вернулся на свое место и триумфально посмотрел на Ветинари.

— Декан готовится к подаче… и — бросок!

Ваймс с изумлением смотрел, как мяч словно обогнул биту Дорфла.

— Что за черт? — спросил он Думминга Тупса, который ловил мяч. Думминг с изумлением посмотрел на него.

— Не знаю! — сказал он. — Это была не магия. Леонард, видимо, нашел какой-то способ заставить мяч повернуться в полете.

— Ладно, бросай мяч.

Ваймс зажег сигарету и сгорбился, внимательно наблюдая за второй подачей.

— Декан, похоже, нашел секретное оружие! Он подает…

— ВТОРОЙ СТРАЙК! — прокричал Ваймс сквозь сжатые зубы. — Давай, Дорфл, ударь по чертовому мячу.

— Я Попытаюсь, Сэр, — сказал Дорфл. Он сошел с базы, сделал несколько пробных замахов и показал куда-то. Все присутствующие проследили за его движением. За грязным полем стояла семафорная башня, нижние балки лесов на ней голуби выбрали своим местом отдыха.

— Похоже, он указывает, куда полетит мяч… посмотрим, сможет ли он сдержать свое обещание! — воскликнул Моркоу. — Вот и все, последний шанс для обеих команд. Декан выглядит встревоженным. Подача…

Дорфл взмахнул битой низко, где мяча не должно было быть. Раздался оглушительный треск. Мяч описал красивую арку в воздухе и исчез в фонтане голубиных перьев.

— Чтоб меня, — восхищенно сказал Ваймс.

***

 

ПЕРВАЯ «ДИСКОВАЯ» СЕРИЯ ИГР ПРОШЛА УСПЕШНО!

Рокки, спортивный обозреватель

 

Больше половины города пришло в это воскресенье на последнюю игру Дисковой серии, прошедшую на Стадионе Руин к центру Диска от города. Для тех, кто был под землей последние три месяца, счет турнира выглядит так:

ПЕРВЫЙ РАУНД:

«Гиганты» Медноголовых против «Ловцов» Гильдии Воров: 10–2 «Гиганты»  
«Черные Нозги» Гильдии Убийц против «Острячков» Незримого Университета: «Острячки» признали поражение, победа за «Черными Нозгами»  
«Скорпионы» Дворца против «Умеренных бандитов» Бонка: 13–12 «Скорпионы»  
«Марлинс» Генуи против «Больших каменных монументов» Равнины Вихрь: 2–0 «Марлинс»  
«Шерстяные Нозги» Городской Стражи против «Без Нозгов» Гильдии Белошвеек: 19–18 «Шерстяные Нозги»

Во втором раунде «Гиганты» и «Черные Нозги» рвали друг друга когтями и зубами, ножами и битами, и даже арбалетом, но «Черные Нозги» вырвали победу, продолжили участие в турнире и выиграли следующий матч против «Скорпионов», одержавших до этого победу в легкой игре против генуйских «Марлинс». Лидеры турнира «Шерстяные Нозги» во главе с капралом Звоном увлеченно наблюдали за матчем «Без Нозгов» и «Черных Нозгов», определявшим, кто будет сражаться против них.

Наконец, настало время заключительного матча сезона между «Черными Нозгами» Гильдии Убийц и командой Стражи «Шерстяные Нозги». Каждый фанат спорта в Анк-Морпорке стремился понаблюдать за исторической игрой. Хорошо знакомые с репутацией Гильдии фанаты пророчили «Черным Нозгам» победу, но храбрые парни из Стражи не обращали внимания и были приятно удивлены честной игрой со стороны противников. Капитан команды, принц Теппик из Джелибейби объяснил это строгим кодом чести Гильдии. «Может быть, мы и убиваем людей, но всегда даем им шанс, — сообщил принц Теппик в интервью. — Нам бы в голову не пришло жульничать в игре».

Честь «Черных Нозгов», кажется, не слишком успешно вела их к победе, и команда противников с самого начала игры начала вести. В десятом полуиннинге Редж Башмак, потеряв локоть, был вынужден оставить позицию ведущего питчера команды, и гном Шелли Задранец, стоявшая на третьей базе, заняла его место. К всеобщему удивлению, третью базу занял командор Стражи Сэмюэль Ваймс и тут же врезал убийце, попытавшему сместить его. Игру вынужденно остановили, и рефери Слэнт велел командору покинуть поле.

Констебль Фиддимент заменил дисквалифицированного командора, и матч продолжился. «Черные Нозги» сражались честно, но безуспешно: финальный счет, радостно объявленный капитаном Моркоу Железобетонссоном, составил «Черные Нозги» 9, «Шерстяные Нозги» 12. Может быть, повезет в следующем году, лорд Низз!


End file.
